A touch of love
by Ben McIntosh
Summary: An eavesdropping session will change everything Naruto&Hinata discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Touch of love

a naruto fanfic A/n:second fanfic

______________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter one: the secret

______________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was walking down the street. "Um he-hey Na-Naruto." "Hey Hinata wats up?" "Nothing I just wanted to tell you something.'' She then got nervous and ran off. Naruto was left alone. "Huh wonder whats up with her?" He then started to wonder what she was going to say when he found her wepon pouch on the ground. He then ran off to find her.

______________________________________________________________________________________

He found her talking to Kiba. Instead of going in and giving her her stuff back he eavesdropped by putting his ear to the window. "I don't know if i can ever tell Naruto how I feel." "If you don't tell him soon someone will take him." "You have a good point I'll tell Naruto I love him tommorow." "Ok that's more like it." "Ok Kiba i think i had better go." She then walked out of Kiba's house. Naruto was so stunned he only muttered "Hi.'' "Oh hi Naruto." "Naruto, oh God I'm shocked you heard that?" "Yeah It's cool I kinda like you to." "Really oh Naruto!" She then gave him a big kiss on the lips. "Oh crap I'm so sorry!" "Hey It's no problem, how about we go on a date tommorow." "Sure I'd love to." She then walked off. "Dammit in all the talking i forgot to give her this wepon pouch back." "Oh well, I'll give it to her tommorow." Then an enemy ninja from the sound jumped out and knocked Naruto out.

____________________________________________________________________________________

In the Nine tailed foxes dungeon

____________________________________________________________________________________

**"Dammit kid if i give two tails will you finally kick some ass?" **"Sure but don't try anything you bastard." **"I wouldn't dream of it." **

____________________________________________________________________________________

Back in real world

____________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto awakened and grew claws. "Die bitch!" He shredded him into pieces. He shredded his brain and all. Blood shot everywhere. Only tiny pieces were scattered out. He then passed out in the woods. He rested and waited until mourning.

____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: It's short but hey they can be short, if you read this chapter you can review it but no flames wanted just giving a warning.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE DATE

______________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hello readers it's time for chapter 2 of love grows so enjoy.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh shit i'm gonna be late!" Naruto hurried to a coffee shop for his date with Hinata.

"Hey Hinata sorry i'm late."

"It's fine your only 15 minutes late."

"Thanks, Hinata your the best

They ate and then he was walking her home.

"Hey Hinata how long have you liked me?"

"Ever since we first met."

______________________________________________________________________________________

FLASHBACK

______________________________________________________________________________________

_Hinata sat on a swing when she was 5. Then a boy with yellow hair showed up._

_"Hi what's your name?"_

_"I-I'm Hi-Hinata."_

_"You talk funny I'm Naruto."_

_He reached to shake her hand but he tripped over a rock and his lips crashed into hers. She then turned red and fainted._

_"Hey are you ok." "Iruka-sensei i think Hinata's dead."_

____________________________________________________________________________________

END FLASHBACK

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow Hinata that long ago."

"Well i believe in love at first sight."

"Well i guess i'll see you tomorrow."

She then kissed him on the cheek.

When she was gone he danced around. Then he went home. When he was in bed a man jumped through the window. He was a sound genin. He turned around and..... **Rasengan!!!!!!!!!**

Naruto's rasengan shreeded him into pieces. The five more showed up.

**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!!!!!!!!!**

All the sound ninja died. The man who used the jutsu was Sasuke Uchia.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"I'm back to stay dobe."

____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: This takes place in Shippuden except noones chuunin and naruto never went on the training trip.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: OLD FRIENDS

____________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto stood there shocked. After 3 years Sasuke Uchiha had returned. Or has he?

"Sasuke are you really returning?"

"No but if you beat me i will."

"Seems fair."

Naruto threw 3 shuriken which Sasuke easily avoided. Sasuke drew his blade and charged Naruto. **Shadow clone jutsu!!! **Naruto and 600 clones charged Sasuke. Sasuke destroyed them easily.

"Where is he?"

Then Naruto appeared and struck. **Rasengan!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chidori!!!!!!!!!!! **Bang rasengan collided with chidori. Sasuke was on the ground panting.

"No way in hell he's getting up, i can't get up."

Naruto then got up fox chakra surrounding him. Sasuke drew his blade, then charged chidori into it. **Lightning blade!!!!!!! **Sasuke threw the sword but naruto swiped a clawed hand at it and it shattered. **Fireball jutsu!!!!!!!**

Naruto level 4 fox was uneffected by the jutsu.

"Stay back you monster!"

"**No you caused the village pain, your coming back but with a few broken bones!!!"**

"No stay back."

Naruto picked him up and broke his arm. Then his leg. The other arm and leg. Then he tossed him into a wall. he went back to full human and started to drag Sasuke back to the village.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade's Office

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Why is there a broken Uchiha in my office!"

"Well you see i had to bring him back one way or another."

"He's bleeding all over my favorite chair!"

"Oh come on baa-chan have a heart."

"Take him to the medical fecility postaste."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Hospital

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was then brought to the hospital. The only person who was willing to heal the battered Uchiha was the snake kunochi Anko Miterashi. She healed Sasuke and he was recovering.

"Out of all the people in this village why did i get stuck with you healing me?"

"I'm the only medical ninja in the village who will heal you."

"What about Sakura?"

"She's over you."

"How long has she been over me?"

"One long year ago."

"One more question."

"What is it?"

"Why did you heal me."

"I'm one of the three people in this village who still likes you."

"Who are the other two?"

"Naruto and Shino."

"Why do they still like me?"

"They know that you only do this because of the curse mark."

"Well we still have the curse mark so what do we do?"

"Today Naruto and Shino are gonna remove both of our curse marks."

"How do they do the impossible?''

"They're smart i think after today our curse marks will be gone."

"You think so?"

"No, I know so."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Secret Room

____________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto and Shino were in a secret room to remove the curse mark.

"Anko are you ready?"

"Yes Naruto i'm ready."

"Sasuke are you ready yes dobe i'm ready."

"Good because i got a date with Hinata in 2 hours so let's hurry this up."

"Naruto we're about to do the unthinkable and you're worried about a date?"

"Yeah."

"Ok just asking, got to make sure."  
**"Healing jutsu!!!!**

The process had begun. A orange glow impacted Anko's curse mark. Then the curse mark faded. Then a black glow impacted Sasuke's curse mark. Then half of it faded and a shock from it blasted Shino away. Naruto slammed the orange glow on the curse mark. It faded away the rest of it. Sasuke had been relieved of the curse mark and so had Anko. Anko and Sasuke passed out from the curse mark being obliterated. Shino passed out from the shock Sasuke's curse mark shot out. Then Orichimaru came out of Sasuke.

"How are you here i thought Sasuke obsorbed you.

"Yes but only because of the curse mark now that it's gone i'm free"

"Oh this is great get rid of one problem and get another, now i'm never gonna make that date with Hinata!"

"Dates aren't your only problems boy."

Orochimaru then charged Naruto.

____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT FOR YOU PEOPLE BUT PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS

Shikamaru:It will be such a drag if you don't

HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?

Shikamaru: The back door was open

WELL HERE'S ONE MORE PROBLEM ON MY LIST NOW REMEMBER REVIEW

Jiraya:If you don't i'll stop making books

GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jiraya and Shikamaru:Fine!!!!!!!


End file.
